


Something there ..

by ziziphusjujuba



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feels, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, excuse my grammar! im not a pro in English but wanted to take part in the fandom, kinda angsty i guess, with a hint of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziziphusjujuba/pseuds/ziziphusjujuba
Summary: Rey is meditating on Luke's island , while Kylo is on a First Order ship laying in the medical department.There are some changes that can not be deniedSomething happened in the ForceSomething...- Can peace be found when you are loaded with nothing but a raging ocean?/! pre-TLJ au!/





	Something there ..

**Author's Note:**

> (( I wrote this thingy 2 years ago after TFA, but for some reason/aka low selfesteem/ I left in on the shelf.. Then, after watching TLJ, rising shipper feels -youknow!- got the best of me, so I thought I want to post it. why not?  
> Excuse me for the (grammar) mistakes through the story, I know my English could be better but I tried my best and.. it is as it is:p - if anyone would like to re-edit it to me,pm me, you are more than welcome!! - though I hope there are not too much or too painful ones:3  
> Also I added "au" tag,because I based my story's plot on a headcanon that was popular in the fandom those days.  
> Oh,and! if the "boy why are you crying?" line is familiar to anyone it's because this line from Peter Pan inspired this whole writing.  
> I hope it's somewhat enjoyable.. Thanks if you read!^^" This is my first fanfic ever! >3< ))

She sat down by the edge of the hill where the ocean laid before her eyes like an eternal blue blanket.  
She breathed the pure air and watched the waves floating.  
Living in the desert in her whole life made her appreciate water. She used to imagine an ocean when she could not sleep at night as the waves somehow helped her soul come to a calmer place.  
Now that she was there physically near by the ocean what she imagined before, she felt more at ease as the big water would vanish away her problems and sooth her heart.

Transient moments of her life that were these, as after a few minutes of calmness, spazzing emotions broke through from hidden places like wild animals from the shadow.. 

She sighed bitterly. Yes,she was bitter, she thought if she finds Luke Skywalker he will help her find her way and the balance she seemed to lose at that last battle with the monster..  
\- The split thought of "him" made her angry with shiver, but the last thing what she wanted was to think of him or being affected by him at all. so it made her just.. more angry.

Then, memories flashed back in her mind against her will and she could not comprehend.  
He was her enemy, still the pictures came to mind now were not the ones when he acted ruthless and vicious, but when he acted almost out of character..  
the way He looked at her with such an intensity in his eyes made her scarred - not that the look would have been evil or even angry, on the contradiction! amazement?curiosity?or something else..  
it confused her and made her almost believe that he meant he would show her the ways of the force,and...  
it made her hate him even more! 

She felt something.. almost like a connection with him. Even if she tried to deny it,deep inside she knew the ugly truth was that: in that interrogation a bridge was built between them, a bridge she never asked for or wanted to have.. 

She finally met people who loved her and whom she loved and that monster ruined everything!!

Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. a voice in her mind reminded her.  
Master Luke told her that, because he could sense something is off in her.  
\- Not like she would be a cold tempered little daisy anyways.. but - she knew he was right.  
She never in her life felt that much anger as in that snowy forest on Starkiller. she felt close to be pulled fully into the darkness.

She started to meditate as Luke taught her, and then with a little patience she finally found that peaceful place when she became nothing but a soul breathing through the Force.. one with the Force.

Suddenly she felt a pull. 

She opened her eyes and blinked a several times in surprise.. 

A boy was sitting near by her side looking at the sky, while tears was falling from his eyes as tiny crystals.  
how did he get there?! she did not noticed his presence before…

"Boy,why are you crying and.. who are you?" asked Rey on a low voice. 

The boy then faced her and a feeling of familiarity brushed through Rey.  
He was about eight or nine years old but his face almost seemed ancient as he wore a serious and tired expression on it.  
"I’m Ben, and I’m..I’m not crying.. who are you?" said while tied his hands before his chest.  
"Hi Ben, I’m Rey " she replied with a friendly smile and the little boy seriousness seemed to ease a bit.

They sat after that in silence but still, somehow felt like they would be less alone in their loneliness..

*****

Kylo Ren was laying on a medical table of the First Order’s ship.  
He felt into unconsciousness after the scavenger, "the girl" left him on the crumbling Starkiller.  
It was almost miraculous that a ship could track and bring him away just in time, before everything blew into pieces.. force-sake, the Force was with him.

His injuries was bad and as his body and torn apart soul tried to fight, a fever came over him thus the ship’s doctor put him into sleep so he could recover normally, otherwise he would force himself on his feet for sure,even if that would be very unwise.  
So he slept - a thing he could not and would not let himself have - and he dreamed..

In his dream, he was a child again, he sat on a hill of the planet where her parents, her mother just made him to leave “to train” with his uncle Luke. 

He climbed onto the hill when Luke was already asleep and the stars sew a map on the sky.  
When he sat down and looked up onto the big sky, loneliness fell onto him,  
he never felt so alone!  
Why do his parents did not want him? He knew his father probably hated him as he usually was almost never at home, but now his mom too? She looked at him with something disturbing in her eyes, fear maybe. was she afraid of him?!  
A dark whisper, a shadow spoke in his mind and he could not convince himself that it lies saying his parents do not want him..  
His eyes started to get teary and he could not push himself together anymore.  
Suddenly, a tiny voice came to him - was it also in his mind?  
But glancing over the direction of the voice he saw a young girl next to himself, she was some years younger than him..

"Boy, why are you crying? and.. who are you?" asked the tiny girl.  
Ben crossly looked at her, how did she even come there he did not notice her before..  
"I’m Ben. Who are you?" he was not so friendly but his voice was more gentle than the frown on his face.  
"Hi Ben, I’m Rey" she replied,  
and somehow her shining little smile put his mind at ease.

 

Was it really just a dream or was it a long forgotten memory?


End file.
